1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a weapon control device and more particularly to weapon control device coupled within a pistol grip of a weapon for controlling accessories and auxiliary components.
2. State of the Art
There are many different types of weapons and particularly many different types of guns that may be used by both military and civilians. Guns typically all have one common feature—a selector switch. A selector switch is utilized to move the gun from one firing state to another, for example the selector switch may move a gun between the states of safe, fire, auto, and burst. This provides a safer weapon when not in use and allows the operator to actively change the status of the gun.
Conventional selector switches basically allow the operator to move the gun from one status to another during use of the weapon. The switch is very limited in its purpose and uses. Other conventional systems have sought to improve upon this selector switch and include a type of electronic communication with the selector switch in order to provide additional safety of use of the weapon.
These electronic conventional selector switches provide for the transmitting and receiving of certain signals that allows the operator to activate the weapon. For example the conventional systems include a receiver that receives a signal transmitted from another device worn or carried by the operator. When the device transmitting the signal is within a particular distance from the weapon, the weapon may then allow for the movement of the selector switch from a safe status to another status. This prevents a different operator from being able to use the weapon and is particularly useful in preventing a child from using the weapon. While these conventional electronic selector switches do provide certain benefits, they have their drawbacks.
These drawbacks include the inability to communicate the current status of the gun and to store that status for additional use. Conventional electronic selector switches also lack the ability to control other electric attachments that may be present on the weapon in response to the change of status of the weapon and to actively communicate to the operator and or supervisor the current status and operation of the weapon.
Further, the conventional selector switches do not provide a weapon control device that is capable of sending signals to activate accessories and auxiliary components.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of weapon control devices for an improved weapon control device coupled within a grip of a weapon for controlling accessories and auxiliary components.